Electro-optic (EO) deflector switches deflect light beams. An electro-optic deflector switch may have an electro-optic material patterned with prism-shaped electrodes. Voltage applied to the electrodes causes the material to deflect light beams. Electro-optic material, however, may have a low electro-optic coefficient, which yields low deflection efficiency. Additional voltage may be required in order to compensate for the low deflection efficiency.